The Sad Secret of the Solitary Soldier
by ReddAlice
Summary: Before she was a sailor scout she was a young woman... a very sad and lonely young woman, that is until the night before she was to attend an audience with the Queen, with half the royal families in attendance. It is a decision she will regret... for the


**The Sad Secret of A Solitary Soldier**

**By ReddAlice **in 1999 when she went by Tarren

***

**Author's Note**: There is a point in the series when Tuxedo Mask finally converses with Sailor Pluto... the words they exchanged were bitter and inspired a story as to why their dialogue was strained and testing. Anyways onto another note, I would like to know what everyone things of this story! I looked around the stories already posted in the ff.net SM section and noticed that the people there are not into reviewing. Hopefully, like in the other sections I post, people will be kind enough to give a word back just to be polite. I would like to fix this story up since it is so old, and am open to all opinions and forms of criticism.

**Warning**: None

***

The light trickled in from the colored panes of the windows, spreading red reflections of roses across the white marble floor. Standing in center, below a grand shimmering glass portrait of a crystal sphere holding a young woman sleeping, blonde tresses mixed with hands about her face; stood a young woman with dark black hair hanging to her ankles. 

The earth was dark this night, the moon was seemingly faded and dim, but so close its light gave off a confined white glow that didn't reach for the planet, but could be seen well. It was her first night on Earth, and she was staying as a royal guest, Princess Trista of Pluto... also one of the hidden soldiers that protected the outer reaches of solar system. Her face questioned why she was there, it was wrong for her to be in inner space... it made her feel out of place and out of touch. 

The Princesses of the outer space never left their domains, but stayed confiding in each other and watching beyond their duties the massive rule of Queen Serenity. 

To meet with Queen Serenity the morning after with Prince Edymond and his father was her reasons for being there; she had a request to make that made her gut wrench and long for what she was about to loose touch... with her time... and everyone in it. 

Trista held her elbow in her grasp she staggered forward through the empty ballroom.

"Princess Trista?"

"Hmmm?" Turning, her white sleeping gown swung in a pool around her body.

"Is everything alright?" His attire was as dark as his midnight colored hair, and his blue eyes made the stained glass portraits green with envy, his voice soothed the pain she felt, and in all it wasn't what she wanted... he wasn't for her... and yet he came to her.

Dropping her head she curtsied lifting the corners of her long night skirt up, "Prince Edymond..."

"Are you alright Trista, you've been quiet..." His voice trailed into the echo, leaving Trista nodding quietly and turning her back to him. "Please don't go... let's speak for a short time... I know nothing truly of you... and yet you are staying in my home... as my guest. " Extending a hand he approached her.

"That is the way I wish to keep it Prince Edymond.... please leave it at that."

"I wish to know more of you... simple things if you may.... your favorite color maybe?"

"Black..." She retorted meeting him half way under the overhead glass.

Slowly dropping to her knees they both sat facing each other on the marble floor. "Have you been treated well since you arrived?" He enquired looking concerned.

 She laughed at his face of concern. "Yes, very well..."

"Then what is wrong...?" Leaning into her space, he placed a hand on hers.

"You can say I am worried... under the pressure of disquiet... but close enough, I am leaving behind everything Prince Edymond... for reasons I can't share with you know..."

"Please Trista, I have no one to tell.... share with me... your secrets." It was nice talking to her, for him silence was something he was begging to know well... that only held up his mysterious exterior, and his appeal when he did speak.

Dragging her eyes down to the color prints on the white flooring, she traced them with her free fingers and then drug her gaze to him. "I can't tell you Prince Edymond... I'm sorry... but I am not permitted."

"Please.... I am asking you, just forget permission, forget formalities I just want to know why your face is so sad...."

Shy of 16 she could barely look him in the eye, she had not yet found her pride to back her voice up, and it showed every time she coyly looked away to run from the honesty in his dark blue eyes. Her face began to grow warm as Edymond moved his hand over her cheek, but instead of backing away she rested her own hand on his and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted slightly, maybe I am not destined to be alone and dark forever; maybe this is the knight who will guide me to my path. A sudden unfamiliar expression crossed her exotic features, a true smile.

Standing up Princess Trista grabbed his hand, and drug him to his feet, padding her way out the door and into the long corridors, Edymond close behind. "Trista where are we going..." He laughed, his feet and hers filling the periods of silence. "Hey stop for a sec ..." He chuckled planting his feet and swinging her around in one smooth motion. Pieces of her hair fell from the barley noticeable bun; other strands came from the lank straight hair that flowed from behind.

"Hmm..." She smiled.

"Where did this life come from Trista," He asked in all seriousness. Taking her index and pointer finger she pressed them to his chest and smiled, receiving a smirk in return. "Oh I see..." Nodding he wrapped his arms around her waist, Trista lost herself in his gaze. Softly closing his eyes he pressed up against her, his lips taking in her taste. "I don't care about your secrets..." He whispered between kisses. Moving away from the wall Edymond lifted her from her feet, holding her with an arm under her knees and another around her waist.

Stumbling up against a door, Trista moved a hand away from his neck and turned the old brass knob allowing them both to fall blindly into a room. "This is my room..." She whispered pulling his face down to hers.

"Oh..." He smiled, setting her down, only to be pulled back into her and onto the poster purple canopy bed several feet of black carpets away. His eyes widened slightly feeling her under him and he looked at her heavily, but from the darkness he could see the intent in her dark lavender eyes. "Trista...?" He asked only to find the answer in her name.

"Shhh..." Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down closer, feeling his warmth on hers.

*

*

*

The foreign light poured in through her curtains, the stirring outside of her room almost set her assumptions in stone, pulling a sheet with her as she slid from the bed, she walked to her window and sat on the frame. 

Below in the courtyard a dozen men swarmed hulling colorful flowers; in center of the commotion Prince Edymond stood holding a gift of roses. Bit by bit her face fell back into her solemn expression, and she stood from the window ceil and carried her self to her burro.... she never did get to tell him what she was seeing Queen Serenity for and that though last night held intangible meaning it wouldn't be something they could share for their lives.

*

*

*

Sitting alone in her throne Queen Serenity watched her guests arrive; an unusual look of sadness prompted the arrival of Princess Trista and her hosts. 

Naturally she stood as her guests approached her throne, folding her hand on the creases of her long white gown she tugged a ghost of a smile onto her feminine features. "Good Evening King Edymond...Prince Edymond, and Princess Trista."

"Good evening your Highness..." Princess Trista and Prince Edymond said simultaneously.

Speaking alone Trista watched King Edymond and his son leave the center and into the crowed. "Thank you Queen Serenity for having this audience with me..." She curtsied involuntarily raising her head to meat the intense eyes of the Queen.

"Though it saddens me... thank _you_..." She whispered, her placid look seemingly brightening up the hall. "I heard your request.... and... I grant it... on your behalf, and on the safety of our Kingdom. Please...come closer..." Lifting her skirt she moved toward Serenity her face low and discreet to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. 

"To all who have joined us today... Royal families of Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus.... I would like to thank you for honoring the eldest princess's wishes and coming to this audience with the Royal court." The crowed whispered around Prince Edymond, leaving him to search for voices could understand for answers to his questions. 

All around him the royal families gathered, the kings and queens taking their seat on their united throne set against the wall, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom seated at head.

The small family of Venus, a beautiful queen and her two lovely blonde daughters, only one unknowingly serving in the inner soldiers, this though she would find out in the years to come.

The house of Mars, an older King his one daughter standing to his side, her hand on his arm in concern and confusion. 

The ladies of mercury, the stunning Queen with long blue hair in braids and a large silver headdress, accompanied by her 3 daughters one of whom also served. 

The family of Jupiter, strong in nature, the King and his lovely wife, their 4 sons and daughter attending with him the youngest and only daughter among the 9 female planet guardians.

Four seats where empty, the royal families of Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and the nearly forsaken planet of Saturn.

"Now that we are here... I would like to ask the..." hesitating slightly she sighed, "youngest of the court to please be escorted out of the room." Motioning her hand the young girls stepped into the luminescent light of the doorway and curtsied in a ruffle of skirts and shuffled from the glow of the room. Leaving Edymond and the 4 sons of Jupiter along with Princess Trista in the room.

Queen Serenity skimmed the room, her eyes a passionate blue and skin a shade paler then most, her long silver hair was tied up in two round orbs with trailing long tresses that fell behind her narrow shoulders. The air before her shimmered and a small pink and gold wand appeared. 

"Princess Trista... of the Royal family of Pluto...being the eldest of the Planet guardians and the oldest Princess of the Royal court, I grant your wish true... you shall be the solitary guardian of the gates of time... and shall serve your destiny beyond the reach of society." A few gasps filled the room, leaving Edymond frozen with terror. "In a few moments you shall be placed there.... no longer Trista.... but Sailor Pluto... solitary guardian of time and space." 

Nodding a tear slid down her face only detected by Serenity who place the widely known silver crystal it's place on the crescent moon wand. 

"You shall protect the Kingdom at the begging of the Silver Millennium from all evil who tries to evade the peace..." About to choke on her words Serenity held her breath feeling as if she was condemning this child to loneliness.

Princess Trista looked up, hair dangling and sticking to her damp cheeks. "Pluto.... planet.... power!"

The queen watched tears falling quietly down her cheeks as she felt for this young woman, and seeing the sadness in her transformation to her new and permanent identity almost crushed her.

"I am Sailor Pluto... guardian of time and space." She repeated holding a staff to her side, a large key with a glowing orb atop the shaft.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" The queen chanted, light streaming from her wand into nothingness. 

Sailor Pluto's body dematerialized, the court quiet and still as Queen Serenity's hand lowered to her lap and she closed her eyes. "Good bye Trista..." she whispered, looking up in time to see the doors ahead of her swing open and Prince Edymond run out.

*

*

*

Standing in a gray indigo mist Sailor Pluto dropped to her knees, her staff slipping from her hands and hitting the floor with a roll of hollow noises, "No.." she cried, her body wanting to curl into a fetal position, "No..." It was what she had wanted before she went to earth, before she stayed with the Royal family there, before she fell into Edymond's arms.

What seemed to be hours latter she stood up and closed her eyes, loneliness accepted her and she finally accepted it... she wasn't meant to be with Prince Edymond... but destined to be alone.

*

*

*

Time was easier to work, she was keeper and for the most she willed everything by mind, until a light from the end of a walless hall caught her eyes. "Intruder..." She growled running forth until the light blinded her. 

Another door.... another door she hadn't seen before, this one was different and dimmer then the ones she had traveled though. Swinging opened with a jolt she opened the door with her long staff like key, only to see a small girl crying, her pink hair tied up in small orbs. "Hello small lady...." She whispered kneeling down.

Soon over moments a channel of mental thoughts filled in Sailor Pluto, and it had been as if she was watching the time line her entire life. "Small lady... take this key.... concentrate and it will take you where you need to be." Brushing her fingers across the accompaniment of the girl, a small floating cat like orb much to the looks of Queen Serenity's feline friend, she made a link between the object and herself. "Tap the nose when you have no where to look to... I will help guide you...my name is Luna P..." Sailor Pluto smiled softly.

The young girl looked up slowly examining the length of the woman and her weapon, "Thank you Luna P." She grinned wrapping her arms around her. "I have to save my mommy..."

*

*

*

Her heart felt broken, and her body used as she once again felt her self sulking and slipping down to the groundless space. King Edymond had married the Daughter of Queen serenity a bit over 2000 years past her time with him, had one daughter... and now was fighting to keep the new Silver millennium alive. She really no longer had a place in this world... time had no meaning in its essence, it had moved on with out her. What had she expected? Time to stop for her? For the prince to wait for her? Wait forever? As the guardian of time and space, she new more than most the answers to her pitiful questions.

Prince Edymond now was older and she was still ageless picture of the Princess she was when she left..........destined to be forever alone.

Though she felt almost betrayed, Sailor Pluto picked her body up from the clouded and foggy nothingness, and her eyes lifted seeing a spark of light from where Small Lady had left to. She pledged herself to the girl... now having a cause within a painful cause.

It was time to fight for her to fight too, she would show them her power, and protect the little girl that should have been hers.

***

END

***

**Ending Note**: This was written when I was 13, back in 1999. Please, forgive me... I just really wanted to share this fic, because this would be the second fic I had written... and now if you look at my documents file... there is well over a hundred. So it was a start of diligently practiced writing exercises. ^-^ I also write Yaoi Gw... but ahem... 


End file.
